jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: A Master's Teachings
A Master's Teachings is the first quest gained in Two Rivers at the start of the game. After sparring with Jing Woo you are informed that Master Li wishes to speak with you. Walkthrough Journal entries for the quest are listed in italics followed by a walkthrough of that portion of the quest. Battle Jing Woo This serves as a tutorial for combat and its tactics, including evading and attacking. Afterwards, you have free reign of the surrounding region: The Two Rivers School. To find Master Li, head almost straight ahead to the house with the lanterns on both sides of the door. You may speak to Master Smiling Mountain (to the right from exiting the arena) to learn of the two philosophies, a bit about himself and Master Li, and a small shop where you can buy your first three techniques for any build of character. You begin with no money, however, so there is no way to buy them yet. Master Smiling Mountain can also set up sparring matches. Speak With Master Li. According to Jing Woo, there is no real rush, but Master Li wishes to speak with you in his house when you are ready. Master Li can be found in his house, the northernmost house which has two lanterns framing the door. He discusses the need for the secrets of the past and begins to unveil some of the mysteries of the future. A student will inevitably interrupt him, to tell him that the town has been attacked and Kia Min, a student, was injured. Master Li sends you to get Dawn Star and travel to Gujin the weaponsmith for aid in fighting off the bandit raid. Find Dawn Star Master Li was about to tell you something important, but word of a student injured by bandits interrupted your conversation. With no other town near, it seems likely Two Rivers is their destination. Find Dawn Star in her garden in the Two Rivers School. You gain Dawn Star as a follower after saving her from the "charm" of Gao the Lesser. Continue to head to the village. Take advantage of the Spirit Font and Focus Shrine here throughout the chapter. Acquire Your Weapon You found Dawn Star in discussion with Gao the Lesser, who was his usual arrogant self. Having already heard about the bandits from Master Li, Dawn Star has joined you to aid with the defense of the town. Leave Two Rivers School by the Town Gate ''going into Two Rivers. On your way to Gujin's, fight off a few groups of bandits. Choose either Fortune's Favorite or Golden Star (or Tien's Justice, in the Limited Edition). ''Complete. Stop the Bandit Attack Not long after you acquired your weapon, word arrived that the bandits' main force had arrived on the beach. Master Li hasn't returned, so it falls to you to help defend the town. Head to the beach. Fight off the two waves of bandits. The sorceror aboard the ship will summon three ghosts. Fight them. A cutscene will play upon their defeat. Be wary; one ghost will use Ice Shard style, a projectile shooting magic style. Complete. Return to Master Li The bandits have been driven back, but their leader seemed to recognize Master Li. That recognition leaves you with many questions that only Master Li seems able to answer. Finish your automatic conversation with Dawn Star. Choose whether to accept the quests An Unfortunate Debt in Two Rivers Village and Kia Min in Two Rivers School. Return to the front of the main house of the Two Rivers School. Initiate conversation with Master Li. Complete. Answer Gao's Challenge Master Li seemed ready to accelerate your training in light of the bandit attack, but Gao the Lesser refused to let the matter of your progress go without comment. Whenever you feel prepared, speak to Master Li. Accept Gao's challenge. Fight and defeat Gao. Complete. Learn More from Master Li You have successfully defeated Gao the Lesser, but in his pride he attacked you with a forbidden magical style. NOTE: Before speaking to Master Li, be aware that this is your final chance to complete the quests Kia Min, An Unfortunate Debt, or request any sparring from Smiling Mountain. Speak to Master Li inside the main house. Complete. Explore the Spirit Cave Your discussion with Master Li revealed many things: his relationship to the Emperor, your orphaning and subsequent rescue at his hands, and the truth about the restless dead. It is a lot to digest, but a mysterious cave under the scool might hold answers. Read and break the seals to enter the chamber with the Dragon Amulet. Recieve the Dragon Amulet from a central pedestal in the second room. A cutscene will play. Complete. Exit the Spirit Cave After acquiring the artifact called the Dragon Amulet, you encountered several ghosts, including a mysterious female spirit who spoke in riddles. She claimed you were "the last Spirit Monk," but she explained no more. Converse with the Old Master in the final room and defeat him and his accompanying spirits. Then, converse with the mysterious spirit and choose either a fire or ice style of magic. NOTE (PC only): Within this final room is a scroll for the quest, Iron Palm, which teaches a new technique. The Spirit Cave becomes inaccessible after you leave, so this is the only chance to complete the quest. ''Complete.'' A Master's Teachings After returning from the spirit cave, Master Li explained that your people, the Spirit Monks, were warriors who revered the Water Dragon. This connection led to their destruction at the hands of the Emperor, who sought to force the Water Dragon to end the Long Drought. You were the only survivor. Complete the autorun conversation with Master Li. A student will interrupt after some time to inform you that Dawn Star has gone missing and that foul play is suspected. Master Li will send you after her. Quest: A Master's Teachings complete. Category: Jade Empire Category: Quests Category: Main story quests